A typical Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA) device includes input-output circuits, logic circuits, an interconnect network and switch blocks. The interconnect lines are conductive paths that are laid across the FPGA architecture to enable coupling among the logic blocks, the input-output blocks, and between the input-output blocks and the logic blocks. The switch blocks are connecting elements that couple the interconnect lines based on a coupling requirement among the logic blocks, the input-output blocks or between the logic blocks and the input-output blocks. Conventionally, the switch blocks are implemented using switches. Each switch of a switch block may be coupled to an external memory that is used to store a desired configuration for the switch. Further, the switch is programmed using the desired configuration to achieve a desired state, such as ‘On’ or ‘Off’.